To Save a Life:Slenderman's Revenge
by Shelby Wesely
Summary: This is the sequel to "Amethyst meets Slenderman" Amethyst is in danger will her loved ones be able to save her and what will happen to Shadow When someone takes him to a dungeon! Find out in this adventure
1. Chapter 1: Previously on

Chapter 1:Previously on Amethyst meets Slenderman

Me-Hi this is just a for dramatic intro chapter so enjoy.

Amethyst's narration-A strange man Resurrected Silvia my second greatest enemy right after Doom. Together they planned to mind control me! Also there was a meeting with The Council that was to convince me to break up with Shadow since he had Matrixie blood in him! Anyway they kidnapped Shadow Slenderman called me and told me to come it was a trick then they made me and Shadow were possessed by Slenderman but Dib knocked him out which turned us back to normal! But then someone grabbed me and was taken from the ones I love! Now I have no idea what the are going to do with me!


	2. Chapter 2:Home sick

Amethyst's P.O.V.-I was so scared once I was out of view for my friends and family! "Hey let me go who are you?" I could tell it was a man and was wearing a cloak. "HAHAHAHA Well you'll find out when we get to Slenderman's mansion!" He said but the voice sounds familiar! What is going to happened to me? That I would have to wait and see. But for now I activated my tracker. "Oh No you don't"! He said and threw my crown into the distant forest!

MEANWHILE

Zim-WHAT JUST HAPPENED! WHO WAS THAT AND WHY DID THEY TAKE AMETHYST?!

Shadow-I have no idea but let's find out!

Zim-Right(they go into the house) Computer show us the security tapes of when that person took Amethyst in slow motion please.

Computer-Alright here(they saw it was a man in a cloak but that's it)

Zim-(his tracker caller started beeping)Look Amethyst activated her tracker come on this way!

MEANWHILE

Slenderman-Ah Well done take her to one of the guest rooms and lock her in!

Man-Yes sir.(he grabbed Amethyst by the antennae)

Amethyst-Hey let go OW that hurts!

Man-(he throws her in)Well tonight all will be revealed HAHAHAHA!

Amethyst-(She cries all day because she was scared that they might kill her or something)NO WHY! I can't Bare The nightmare AGAIN!

MEANWHILE ON UTOPIA

Wisest-I can't believe that Amethyst did that! set a course to Earth right NOW!

Captain-Yes my Wisest!

Wisest-Good and we need to arrest Shadow so that he can't influence her life!

MEANWHILE

Zim-(they made it to the tracker's location). What No he took it off her! Oh I hope they haven't killed or/and torture her!

Julie-Don't worry Zim they must be near by well let's split up and keep looking for her

Everyone-On it!

MEANWHILE

Man-Amethyst time to see who I am!(he removed his cloak)

Amethyst-(she gasps)no IT CANT BE! DOOM?

Doom-Yep thanks to Slenderman and guess what?

Amethyst-WHAT?!

Doom-The side effects of HIS spell it makes them immortal!

Amethyst-NOO!

Doom-Now come HAHAHAHA!


	3. Chapter 3:The Plans

Chapter 3:The plan

Amethyst-So What's this all about?!

Slenderman-We are going to keep you with us as a weapon to kidnap my victims and babysit them!

Silvia-That's his part of this. Mine is to make you my dark magic apprentice for my evil fun!

Doom-I'll cause you nightmares and physically torture you that you do anything for me to make it go away! But unfortunately I can't infect you with the virus again!

Amethyst-Really why is that?

Doom-Because it can't be put on a person a second time!

Amethyst-Wow that's a relief!

Doom-Don't get to confident You're are still at our mercy!

Slenderman-That's right and we're gonna beat you up whenever we say so! But you two remember you under my roof so no funny business.

Silvia-Of course oh I better put this on her pak!

Amethyst's P.O.V.-Slenderman then bound me with his tenticals while Silvia attached the chip to block all my powers. "No stop this now you have no idea what is coming with the ones I love when they get here!" I screamed in pain yet in hope as they just laughed as if they thought I was stupid! "Fine laugh all you want but-" Then Doom kicked me and took me in his tenticals! Also covered my mouth and said "Wow cocky much well work your magic Slenderman!

Slenderman-Hang on that will start tomorrow for now lock her in her room!

Doom-As you wish my friend!

MEANWHILE

Julie-Okay let's regroup at Zim's base!

Shadow-Alright!(they are now in the main computer room)AH There's just no sign off her!

Zim-You don't think they left Earth do you?!

Paige-No they can't or they'll be gone for good!

Rachel-This is all my fault if at least secretly followed her then none of this would've happened!

Julie-Oh Rachel calm down it's not your fault but it doesn't matter now we just need to find-

Wisest-Shadow you are UNDER ARREST!

Shadow-Wait no Amethyst is in trouble they need me!

Wisest-We know but it's her feelings for you that put her in danger! So GAURDS!


	4. Chapter 4:Jail Time

Chapter 4: Jail time

Me-Shadow was put in a cell and the guards are starting to leave

Shadow-Hey you can't do this how was I supposed to know this would happen? Please she needs me come on!

Guards-Shut up And it's your fault!

Zim-As much as I hate to say this but It's Amethyst's fault!

Shadow-But could it be her fault?

Zim-The Wisest called her to a mysterious meeting. When Amethyst arrived she to Amethyst to break up with you because of your Matrixie blood!

Shadow-WHAT AND NOW SHE'S TRYING TO KEEP ME HERE?! SO WE ARE SEPARATED!

Zim-Yeah I'm so sorry that she's doing this to you guys(he and Shadow fell to their knees sobbing)But don't worry we'll save you and Amethyst! I promise!

Shadow-Okay but do be careful!

Zim-We will!

Me-Well after two hours of being in that cell The Wisest showed up.

Shadow-YOU! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!

Wisest-I know you're ticked but we can't risk Amethyst giving birth to a matrixie child with Doom's personality because of genetics!

Me-If only she knew that Doom was alive! And he watched them!

Doom-HAHAHAHA! Wait till Amethyst finds out!

Slenderman-Well I have chosen a child

Silvia-I'll go get Amethyst!(She barged into Amethyst's room)Okay Amethyst it's time NOW!(she pushed Amethyst out of bed, you see she fell asleep from crying so many tears)UUhhgg WAKE UP(she kicked Amethyst)

Amethyst-AAAAAAHHHHHH! Okay I'm Up, I'm Up!(She followed Silvia down stairs)

Slenderman-Alright now Silvia turn off Amethyst's chip!

Silvia-On it

Amethyst-How did you-

Silvia-This is a very special chip it can be turned on and off remotely!

Amethyst-Oh!

Slenderman-Well let's go!

Amethyst-Right so who are we after?

Slenderman-Well-(he show her a picture of ME!)Her name is Shelby and guess what?

Amethyst-What?

Slenderman-She is your biggest fan but she's in another world so do your thing!

Amethyst-Okay but what part of the world?

Slenderman-Masa Arizona!

Amethyst-Got it(she opens the portal and they walked through it)


	5. Chapter 5:A New Guest

Chapter 5:A new guest

Slenderman-There she is now Amethyst get her out of the house?

Amethyst-Okay(Amethyst levitates Shelby and makes here phase through the wall)There

Slenderman-(he takes Shelby into his tenticals)Now let's get out of here!

Amethyst-(she opens the portal and they walked through it and took her to a room next to Amethyst's on the right side)So what happens tomorrow?

Slenderman-You'll see tomorrow! Now off to bed!

Silvia-Your chip is on again! (She had chains in her hands!) Now we've decided to chain you to your bed so you can't try anything!(she chains Amethyst to her bed!)

Doom-Sweet dreams!

Amethyst-What do you mean?

Doom-NO SPIOLERS!

MEANWHILE

Julie-Hey Zim how are you doing?(she said as she sat on the couch next to Zim)

Zim-No first Amethyst gets kidnapped than Shadow gets arrested!(He sobbed into his arms all night!)

IN AMETHYST'S DREAM

Amethyst-UUhhgg Where am I

Doom-HAHAHAHA here's you surprise!(he shows her something that happened earlier today)

Amethyst-Huh NO! SHADOW!

Doom-Oh just wait here comes the best part!

Zim-As much as I hate to say it, it's Amethyst's fault!

Shadow-But how could it be her fault?

Zim-The Wisest called Amethyst to a mysterious meeting. Amethyst arrived The Wisest told Amethyst to break up with you because of your Matrixie blood!

Shadow-WHAT AND SHE'S TRYING TO KEEP ME HERE!

Zim-Yeah I'm so sorry that she's doing this to you(he and Shadow fell to their knees sobbing)It was Amethyst's choice. And don't worry we'll find Amethyst and get you out of this mess I promise!

Amethyst-This is my fault! NO NOT MY DEAR SHADOW!(she fell down on her knees crying the rest of the time)

Doom-HAHAHAHA!

THE NEXT DAY

Me-"Uhh Huh Where am I!" I said waking not in my real bed room! I saw a cute and fabulous outfit that looked like Judy Skeleton's but more like a ball gown! So I put it on and left the room to see if I could find out where I am! "Hello is anyone here and tell me where I am and why?" I said waiting for an answer when I walked by another bed room. I could hear someone crying and talking like saying "NO Shadow!" The door wasn't locked so I carefully walked in to see...I squealed when I saw THE PRINCESS OF

UTOPIA LYING ASLEEP! But I wasn't too thrilled to see her chained up, crying, and talking in her sleep. So I walked up to her and shook her gently and said "Amethyst it's going to be okay now wake up."

IN AMETHYST DREAM

Amethyst's P.O.V.-I heard a girl's voice "Huh?" I said in confusion "Who in the universe is that! Well whoever she is she'll pay for interrupting my time with you!" Doom said in annoyance as everything around me started to disappear! "No you're waking up!" Doom said!

Me-Amethyst finally woke up and jumped and said"Ah! Oh it's just you Shelby. It's nice to meet you by the way and I heard you're my biggest fan right?" "Yes that's right it's such an honor to meet you! But where are we and what's going on?" I asked scared yet excited! "We're in Slenderman's mansion. And wants you to live here but I don't know why, and revenge on me along with Silvia and (gulped)Doom!" she said in fear and pain. "What but...but how?" I asked in horror! "Slenderman's resurrection spell and now they are immortal, it's a side effect from the spell" she said.


	6. Chapter 6:A New Guest part 2

\- [ ] Me-Just after that we saw someone open the door! "Shelby what are you doing here?" Silvia asked. "Finding out where I am and I won't let you hurt Amethyst!" Shelby this doesn't involve you now get out of my way!" She said when Slenderman walked into the room. "Silvia don't you remember our agreement to not harm the guests?! Anyway it's time for breakfast come on" he said as Slivia unchained Amethyst as Amethyst said "I...I CANT FEEL MY WRISTS and ANKLES!" I saw that they were purple! "Okay Silvia I won't allow you to chain our enemy up anymore now turn her healing power on!" Slenderman said in shock and anger. "Fine!" Silvia wind. Amethyst's wrists and ankles healed. "Thank goodness you're okay Amethyst but why did show some mercy on Amethyst Slenderman?" I said happy yet confused. "Because I don't want her or anyone's pain to go too far! and I am not a monster as you humans might think!" Slenderman said. So me, Amethyst, Silvia, and Slenderman went down for breakfast which was pancakes! My favorite! "Wow that looks delicious" I said and it was.

\- [ ] MEANWHILE

Rachel-So how are we going to save Shadow?(they were in her hospital room)

Zim-We'll break him out tonight but if that fails we'll demand a fair trial! So what do you think?

Rachel-Perfect!

Zim-Now let's plan out how we'll break him out.(now they are in Paige's room)

Will-Hey how is Rachel?

Zim-She is fine they say she'll be healed tomorrow night. So how is Paige?(he saw she was out cold)

Will-Not good she's in a coma!(he had tears in his eyes)

Zim-Oh no! (he sighed) Oh I hope Amethyst is alright I wish we could find her(he fell to his knees crying into his hands thinking about how Slenderman forced Amethyst to cause Paige to go into a coma! And not knowing what's happening Amethyst!)

Julie-Don't worry we will! But I hope you're right.

MEANWHILE

\- [ ] Me-I was looking for a way to protect Amethyst but without dying. "What do you think you're doing?" Doom said startling me. "Looking for something". I said trying to stay safe so I can help Amethyst. "I am not dumb was is it you're looking for!" Man this was a bad plan when it's Doom! "A way to protect Amethyst from YOU AND SILVIA!" I said annoyed. "What! SLENDERMAN get in here!" Doom called in anger. "What's wrong?" Slenderman asked as he ran in. "Shelby is trying to interfere with our revenge!" Doom said. "Oh is that all than don't worry about it she allowed to!" Slenderman said very calmly! "What but that breaks our deal of letting me and Silvia do what we want to Amethyst!" Doom said. "We'll figure that out later!" Slenderman said. "Fine" Doom then whispers "It's not like you're going to find anything but I'm going to keep an eye on you"! "We'll see about that"! I whispered back. Then I ran to my room to think. 2 hours past and I thought of NOTHING! Then I heard a gentle knock on my door. "Come in". Amethyst came in with bruises on her face! "Shelby what are you up to"? Amethyst asked with a sad smile. "Oh I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you today! I was trying to figure out how I could do that"! I said with tears in my eyes. "Oh you don't need to protect me but it does take time away from us hanging out". Amethyst said. "Well what happened last night?" I said cautiously. "Doom revealed that SHADOW WAS IN THE UTOPIAN JAIL BECAUSE I WOULD'T BREAK UP WITH HIM! She said sobbing. "But why would The Wisest want that?" I asked shocked. "Because she said that Shadow has Matrixie child and that he or she might be like Doom dispite what we do to raise him or her"! Amethyst cried. "What I know she's been right in the past but this time she's gone too far"! I said in anger! Then I hugged Amethyst and said "Don't cry Amethyst it's going to be okay. Plus there is a bright side 1 you're not alone and 2 the are feeding you pleasent food"! I said trying to cheer Amethyst up in these hard times. "You're right thanks Shelby I'm glad I met you!" Amethyst said in happiness. "You're welcome and I am glad I met you too"!

\- [ ] LATER THAT NIGHT

Doom-Slenderman also Shelby interfered with my fun last night I had one more thing to show Amethyst but I now have a better idea that I discovered today!

Slenderman-Let make one thing clear about Shelby, it was MY idea to bring Shelby here so I'M in charge of her so if I say she can do something then you aren't allowed to interfere understand?

Doom-UUhhgg fine.(he started whispering to Slenderman). I found out that Paige fell into a coma because of Amethyst's attack!

Slenderman-Wow really? Well I'll leave you to it!(he went to his study to figure out his next target for tomorrow night)

Me-I heard what Doom said and pounced into action I grabbed a frying pan and snuck behind Doom, by the way I am at his shoulder height to him, and I knocked him out! Then I ran to my room and hid the frying pan under my bed! "Oh I hope I hit him hard enough to keep Amethyst safe". I said to myself as I went to bed.

MEANWHILE WITH DOOM

Doom-(1 hour after Amethyst knocked him out). UUh who did that, oh well time to see a heartbroken Amethyst happen right before my eyes again HAHAHAHA!(he enter Amethyst's dream)

Amethyst-Not that I'm looking forward to this but where were you for the past hour?!

Doom-Someone knocked me out somehow without me seeing them! Now I learned about something that happened today so let me show you!

Zim-So how is Paige doing Will?

Will-Not good the doctors said that she fell into a coma and they don't know when she'll wake up(he fell onto his knees crying into his hands)

Zim-No way(he did the same thing thinking about how Slenderman forced Amethyst to attack Paige and caused Paige to go into a coma also not knowing who and were they took Amethyst and what is happening to right at this very moment!) Oh how are we going to find Amethyst!? What if they left Earth!? I sure hope not and that she's okay!

Julie-Don't worry Zim we'll find her. But I hope you're right for Amethyst's sake.

Amethyst-No Paige ooh Slenderman will pay for this when they come to help me and now Shelby as well!

Doom-They'll never find you and as if you could take Slenderman on. HA! He is much more stronger then you think!

Me-I did what I did what I did the previous morning: checking on Amethyst. And I. Could tell that Doom woke up and made it into Amethyst's dream! I ran over to her and started to shake her. "Wake up Amethyst Doom is showing you the truth but hope is not lost so please wake up"! I said after two minutes she finally woke up.


	7. Chapter 7: The Jail Break

\- [ ] Me-Just after that we saw someone open the door! "Shelby what are you doing here?" Silvia asked. "Finding out where I am and I won't let you hurt Amethyst!" Shelby this doesn't involve you now get out of my way!" She said when Slenderman walked into the room. "Silvia don't you remember our agreement to not harm the guests?! Anyway it's time for breakfast come on" he said as Slivia unchained Amethyst as Amethyst said "I...I CANT FEEL MY WRISTS and ANKLES!" I saw that they were purple! "Okay Silvia I won't allow you to chain our enemy up anymore now turn her healing power on!" Slenderman said in shock and anger. "Fine!" Silvia wind. Amethyst's wrists and ankles healed. "Thank goodness you're okay Amethyst but why did show some mercy on Amethyst Slenderman?" I said happy yet confused. "Because I don't want her or anyone's pain to go too far! and I am not a monster as you humans might think!" Slenderman said. So me, Amethyst, Silvia, and Slenderman went down for breakfast which was pancakes! My favorite! "Wow that looks delicious" I said and it was.

\- [ ] MEANWHILE

Rachel-So how are we going to save Shadow?(they were in her hospital room)

Zim-We'll break him out tonight but if that fails we'll demand a fair trial! So what do you think?

Rachel-Perfect!

Zim-Now let's plan out how we'll break him out.(now they are in Paige's room)

Will-Hey how is Rachel?

Zim-She is fine they say she'll be healed tomorrow night. So how is Paige?(he saw she was out cold)

Will-Not good she's in a coma!(he had tears in his eyes)

Zim-Oh no! (he sighed) Oh I hope Amethyst is alright I wish we could find her(he fell to his knees crying into his hands thinking about how Slenderman forced Amethyst to cause Paige to go into a coma! And not knowing what's happening Amethyst!)

Julie-Don't worry we will! But I hope you're right.

MEANWHILE

\- [ ] Me-I was looking for a way to protect Amethyst but without dying. "What do you think you're doing?" Doom said startling me. "Looking for something". I said trying to stay safe so I can help Amethyst. "I am not dumb was is it you're looking for!" Man this was a bad plan when it's Doom! "A way to protect Amethyst from YOU AND SILVIA!" I said annoyed. "What! SLENDERMAN get in here!" Doom called in anger. "What's wrong?" Slenderman asked as he ran in. "Shelby is trying to interfere with our revenge!" Doom said. "Oh is that all than don't worry about it she allowed to!" Slenderman said very calmly! "What but that breaks our deal of letting me and Silvia do what we want to Amethyst!" Doom said. "We'll figure that out later!" Slenderman said. "Fine" Doom then whispers "It's not like you're going to find anything but I'm going to keep an eye on you"! "We'll see about that"! I whispered back. Then I ran to my room to think. 2 hours past and I thought of NOTHING! Then I heard a gentle knock on my door. "Come in". Amethyst came in with bruises on her face! "Shelby what are you up to"? Amethyst asked with a sad smile. "Oh I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you today! I was trying to figure out how I could do that"! I said with tears in my eyes. "Oh you don't need to protect me but it does take time away from us hanging out". Amethyst said. "Well what happened last night?" I said cautiously. "Doom revealed that SHADOW WAS IN THE UTOPIAN JAIL BECAUSE I WOULD'T BREAK UP WITH HIM! She said sobbing. "But why would The Wisest want that?" I asked shocked. "Because she said that Shadow has Matrixie child and that he or she might be like Doom dispite what we do to raise him or her"! Amethyst cried. "What I know she's been right in the past but this time she's gone too far"! I said in anger! Then I hugged Amethyst and said "Don't cry Amethyst it's going to be okay. Plus there is a bright side 1 you're not alone and 2 the are feeding you pleasent food"! I said trying to cheer Amethyst up in these hard times. "You're right thanks Shelby I'm glad I met you!" Amethyst said in happiness. "You're welcome and I am glad I met you too"!

\- [ ] LATER THAT NIGHT

Doom-Slenderman also Shelby interfered with my fun last night I had one more thing to show Amethyst but I now have a better idea that I discovered today!

Slenderman-Let make one thing clear about Shelby, it was MY idea to bring Shelby here so I'M in charge of her so if I say she can do something then you aren't allowed to interfere understand?

Doom-UUhhgg fine.(he started whispering to Slenderman). I found out that Paige fell into a coma because of Amethyst's attack!

Slenderman-Wow really? Well I'll leave you to it!(he went to his study to figure out his next target for tomorrow night)

Me-I heard what Doom said and pounced into action I grabbed a frying pan and snuck behind Doom, by the way I am at his shoulder height to him, and I knocked him out! Then I ran to my room and hid the frying pan under my bed! "Oh I hope I hit him hard enough to keep Amethyst safe". I said to myself as I went to bed.

MEANWHILE WITH DOOM

Doom-(1 hour after Amethyst knocked him out). UUh who did that, oh well time to see a heartbroken Amethyst happen right before my eyes again HAHAHAHA!(he enter Amethyst's dream)

Amethyst-Not that I'm looking forward to this but where were you for the past hour?!

Doom-Someone knocked me out somehow without me seeing them! Now I learned about something that happened today so let me show you!

Zim-So how is Paige doing Will?

Will-Not good the doctors said that she fell into a coma and they don't know when she'll wake up(he fell onto his knees crying into his hands)

Zim-No way(he did the same thing thinking about how Slenderman forced Amethyst to attack Paige and caused Paige to go into a coma also not knowing who and were they took Amethyst and what is happening to right at this very moment!) Oh how are we going to find Amethyst!? What if they left Earth!? I sure hope not and that she's okay!

Julie-Don't worry Zim we'll find her. But I hope you're right for Amethyst's sake.

Amethyst-No Paige ooh Slenderman will pay for this when they come to help me and now Shelby as well!

Doom-They'll never find you and as if you could take Slenderman on. HA! He is much more stronger then you think!

Me-I did what I did what I did the previous morning: checking on Amethyst. And I. Could tell that Doom woke up and made it into Amethyst's dream! I ran over to her and started to shake her. "Wake up Amethyst Doom is showing you the truth but hope is not lost so please wake up"! I said after two minutes she finally woke up.


	8. Chapter 8:kidnapping and Shelby's plan

Slenderman-Well go in!

Narrator-She flew through the window and landed in Twilight's room. But Twilight heard her and woke up!

Twilight-Huh who's there...Amethyst thank goodness you escaped-

Amethyst-I didn't escape. I'm afraid you're gonna have to come with me.

Narrator-Amethyst used her levelatation to take her and Twilight out of the house. And Amethyst gave Twilight to Slenderman, which he grabbed Twilight with his tenticals. Then Amethyst flew back to the mansion as fast as she could in tears.

Twilight-You're...you're th...the s-sl-Slenderman! AAHH! LET ME GO!

Slenderman-It's going to be alright, yeah you will be missed by your Mother, but no harm will come to you you have my word.

Narrator-While Slenderman started his way back, Shelby went to Amethyst's room to execute the plan.

Me-"So here's the plan I'll call Shadow and ask him something that might save Paige." I said. "Let's do it!" She said in joy.

Narrator-On Utopia Shadow is sobbing when his phone rings)

Shadow-Huh I wonder who this is (he answers the phone). Hello?

Me-Once I heard his voice I got so excited and relieved I said "Amethyst it worked! And um hi Shadow I'm a friend of Amethyst and I have a question." I said "Okay what's up"Shadow asked. "Well I don't mean to bring the painful memories up but what made you wake up from your ageless coma? I think your answer could save Paige". I said. "Well it was like a magnet but like someone is calling out to me! Or a feeling that no matter what was going on I had to answer it". Shadow said. "Thanks! So would you like to talk to Amethyst she's in the room with me!" I said happily. (with happy tears in his eyes). "Of course I loved too!" Shadow said over joyed! "Amethyst, Shadow wants to talk to you!" Said excited! (she has happy tears in her eyes too) "R-really hurry and give it to me please!" Amethyst said over joyed too. "Shadow here she is!" I said as I handed her my phone.

Amethyst-Hey Shadow how are you holding out there? And I am sorry you're in this mess I was just following my heart which is doing what I believe is right but I just got you in danger!

Shadow-I'm a little nervous and scared but it's not your fault I love no matter what happens! So where are you and who took you and why and what are they doing to you?

Amethyst-Well I am in Slenderman's mansion, don't freak out but D-D...

Shadow-Amethyst you don't mean?!

Amethyst-Doom! but let me answer the other questions first. I'm here because of vengeance from Slenderman, Silvia, and Doom. Slenderman is forcing me to help him take children away from their homes, Silvia is physically torturing me, and Doom is emotionally and mentally torturing me in my dreams that's how I know everything!

Shadow-Define everything?

Amethyst-Well the most recent is Paige being in a coma!

Shadow-Well stay strong and I hope my advice will be able to save Paige. I love you Amethyst.

Amethyst-I love you too my dear Shadow.

Narrator-Amethyst then heard someone coming.

Amethyst-Oh I've gotta go uh Bye!(she hangs up and gives it back to Shelby just in time before they could see and hear anything.)

Doom-Shelby what are you doing here?! Amethyst was supposed to be in bed right now and fast asleep!

Narrator-Meanwhile Slenderman was now inside the mansion talking to Twilight.

Slenderman-Welcome to my mansion.

Twilight-It's actually real?!

Slenderman-Yep and ignore the romors about how I treat the kids I bring here. They are my guests and when they'd are 25 I let them go home. I do it because I love kids they're so fun and great company. And I have a lot of company thanks to my partners. So let me show your room after all it's in the middle of the night!

Twilight-Okay thank you for quitting down my fears.

Slenderman-You're welcome( they went up to the floor where Amethyst and Shelby are)Ah! Here it is.

Twilight-Wow it's beautiful.

Slenderman-Well good night Twilight.( he then walked into Amethyst's room and saw the commotion). What's going on Doom?

Doom-I came to have fun to find Amethyst awake because she's hanging out with Shelby.

Me-"Well I don't know your schedule so sorry even though I disapprove of what you're about what to do!" I said in kindness and protection. "Well Shelby it's late so please get some rest." Slenderman said as he motioned to the door. "Alright"! I said and went to my room worried about what Doom might do tonight.

Narrator-Well in Amethyst's Dream Doom has something super heart breaking to show Amethyst.

Doom-Well Amethyst get ready to ball your eyes out! HAHAHAHA!

Zim-Shadow are you okay?

Shadow-Yeah so what are you doing here?

Zim-To get you out of here so you can help us save Amethyst and so two can be together.

Shadow-Great but you could get in huge trouble if we're caught!

Zim-I know that but I will risk it if it means you and Amethyst can be together again!

Julie-Good thing one of my powers is picking any lock easily.(and she does)

Shadow-Thank you and let's hurry!(they make it to where their ships are but guards surrounded them)

Utopian guard-(he calls the Wisest)My Wisest Zim and his friends just helped Shadow escape but I caught them before they leave the Planet!

Wisest-Well done put them in a cell together!

Guards-Yes my Wisest!(they are taken to a cell with their powers neutralized)

Zim-NOOOO! WHAT WILL BECOME OF NY DEAREST AMETHYST!?

Shadow-I don't know but we'll fix this somehow!

Wisest-It will depend on how your trial goes the day after tomorrow!

Narrator-They all fall to knees and sob the whole night once the Wisest is gone!

Amethyst-NOOOO!(she sobs and can't even be woken up by Shelby, who was shaking frantically the whole night!)


	9. Chapter 9:Gretchen's first daythe trial

Ch 9:Twilight's first day and the trial

Me-It took me three hours straight to wake Amethyst up! "Oh thank goodness you're awake Amethyst you scared me to death! Why did-" I stopped when I realized the heart broken look on her face! "Oh Amethyst what happened?!" I asked in concern. "I just found out that MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY ARE IN JAIL WITH SHADOW BECAUSE THEY TRIED TO BREAK HIM OUT AND THEIR TRIAL IS TODAY!" Amethyst said and then continued to sob in her hands. I hugged her to give her comfort. "That's horrible but I know they'll win and be here to save you before you know it! And um I didn't get the chance to ask you who you and Slenderman brought home last night?" I asked curiously. "Greatchen's little sister. Twilight." Amethyst said sadly.

Narrator-Meanwhile Twilight was waking up to see the same outfit that Shelby found on a manican the first morning.

Twilight-Wow it's beautiful!(she puts it on and leaves the room to go find Amethyst) Amethyst where are you?

Amethyst-I'm in here(she called from two doors away)

Twilight-Hi so I want an explanation now please? And how are you?(pointing at Shelby)

Shelby-Hi Twilight I'm Shelby the other guest.

Twilight-It's nice to meet you but how do you know my name?

Shelby-Amethyst told me. I knew it I felt something that told me it was through the Internet by your hair and outfit-

Twilight-The Internet?

Amethyst-She's from what her citizens call "The Real World".

Shelby-Yep in my world this world is a fanfiction series adapted into audio dramas by the writer of the fanfics but the only clue to you name was the visuals.

Twilight-Oh wow so Amethyst you look like you were crying are you okay?

Amethyst-No my family and friends are going on trial today for one causing me to have feelings for Shadow and two the others trying to free Shadow from prison!

Twilight-NO WAY OOH THEY WILL WIN SO VICTORIOUSLY I JUST KNOW IT!

Narrator-Meanwhile on Utopia in the prison cell.

Zim-So Why didn't you tell Amethyst that we are with you!?

Shadow-She's going through a lot right now so I didn't add to the pile.

Zim-You're right. But what is going through exactly you never told me?

Shadow-Slenderman, and Silvia are getting their revenge on Amethyst!(he was determined to keep Amethyst's promise to not mention Doom)

Zim-In what way?

Shadow-Slenderman is forcing her to help take children to his mansion, and Silvia is physically torturing her!

Zim-(with tears) NO NOT AGAIN NOOOOO!

Guards-Okay that's enough it's time for your trial.(they took them to the court room in chains)

Wisest-All right now WHERE IS THE JUDGE WE ARE STARTING IN TEN MINUTES!

Control brain-I'm here sorry traffic was crazy for you see there is an angry mob outside because of you keeping Shadow away from saving and being with Amethyst!

Wisest-What! Are you serious well just keep them out except for the jury!

Control brain-As you wish my Wisest.

Shadow-Why are you doing this my Wisest why can't you see that my girlfriend needs us we're wasting time!

Wisest-I have sent a search party the day I found out about that so clam down.

Shadow-They won't stand a chance Silvia is there and Slenderman even is intimidating her enough to keep her in line!

Wisest-Wait Silvia is back!? Why didn't you tell me that I could've sent an army with him!

Zim-How did you send?

Wisest-Julie's brother!

Julie-What sis how could you risk my kin's safety!?

Wisest-Julie how dare you talk to me like this it's so unprofessional!

Julie-WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU: THE SISTER I KNOW AND LOVE!

Wisest-Nothing now let the trial begin!

Narrator-Now we are where the ask the jury what they think.

Utopian girl-They are awesome I get why they're even in this mess?

Irken man-Yeah I know Zim messed up but he was just trying to save the people he cares about!

Wisest well let's give the-

Control brain-Shadow is not guilty!

Wisest-WHAT!

Control brain-However Zim and the others must be punished for trying to break someone out of prison dispite who they are.

Zim-W-What's?!

Control brain-So for your crime you will be whipped and in prison for two days!(after they were whipped they were in their cell and Shadow came by to talk to them)

Shadow-Guys are you okay? I-

Zim-We'll be fine now go and save Amethyst without us.

Shadow-But Amethyst would never forgive me for leaving you like this-

Zim-GO THERE'S NO TIME TO LOSE GO!(he had so many tears falling as he said this)

Shadow-Don't worry I won't let you down!(he flew home)


	10. Chapter 10:The Escape Plan

Shadow-(he just arrived home when someone knocks on my door)Um hi Greatchen's mom what's wrong?

Cadence-No first of all Twilight is missing! And now second where's Greatchen?!

Shadow-What?! As for Greatchen well she and my friends and my sister is doing their time in jail but they'll be back the day after tomorrow. But she is fine.

Cadence-Why is she in an alien prison?

Shadow-The attempted to break me out.

Cadence-Oh well what about Twilight!

Shadow-I have a pretty good idea but I hope I'm right for her and Amethyst's sake.

Narrator-While he went to go figure out a plan, later that night Doom entered Amethyst's dream.

Doom-Well what I have found out is a mixed bag so here's part one of the good stuff first!

Control brain-Shadow is not guilty! (it paused)

Doom here is the bad stuff.

Control brain-However Zim and the others still broke someone out prison so they will have to be published despite who they break out.

Zim-W-What?!

Control brain-So for your crime you will be whipped and be in prison for two days tomorrow is day one.(they begun whipping

Amethyst–NNNOOOOO!(she tried to look away but Doom won't let her)

Doom-Oh no you don't!

Narrator-Now they're in the prison cell.

Shadow-Guys are you okay? I-

Zim-We'll be fine now go save Amethyst without us!

Shadow-But Amethyst would never forgive me for leaving you like this-

Zim-GO THERE'S NO TIME TO LOSE GO(he had so many tears in his eyes falling as he said this)

Shadow- Don't worry I won't let you down!(he flew home)

Doom-Now part two of the good news!

Shadow-(he just arrived home when someone knocks on my door)Um hi Greatchen's mom what's wrong?

Cadence-No first of all Twilight is missing! And now second where's Greatchen?!

Shadow-What?! As for Greatchen well she and my friends and my sister is doing their time in jail but they'll be back the day after tomorrow. But she is fine.

Cadence-Why is she in an alien prison?

Shadow-The attempted to break me out.

Cadence-Oh well what about Twilight!

Shadow-I have a pretty good idea but I hope I'm right for her and Amethyst's sake.

Doom-But he will never find this place!

Amethyst-And why is that?

Doom-It's invisible to intruders! And you know that he loves to fly!

Amethyst-(she got an idea but for now she would have to humor him)NNNOOOOO (she starts sobbing)

Me-I went to wake Amethyst up when I saw that Twilight was wake and I said "Hi Twilight. I said and went to Amethyst's door when Twilight asked "What are you doing?" "Oh I always check on Amethyst in case she needs me to wake up from her dream. With Doom taunting her she will need that". I replied and went into Amethyst's room. She was sobbing in her sleep! "Amethyst wake up!" I said as I shook her. And she woke up and Doom appeared in front of me! "Gurrr you just lucky that was at the part where I watch Amethyst sob! I'm out of here I am starving!" Doom said then walked out of the room. "Amethyst what did he show you?" I cried. "That everyone who broke Shadow out was guilty, whipped, and stuck in the prison for today and tomorrow! But Shadow wasn't so he's back to save us! Doom tried to taunt me by saying that Shadow wouldn't be able to see this place and you know how Shadow loves to fly. But-". She stopped when we heard Silvia coming! I didn't want her to hear but there's nothing I can do. But then Silvia said "Okay guys let's ah!" She was walking to the door way but when she reached it, it looked like she hit her head on a invisible wall! "Huh what's going on"! Silvia screamed. "We don't know"? I said but then Silvia said "What was that I can't hear you!" Slenderman walked up to Silvia and said "Oh that's a power my guests get once they've entered my home it allows them to keep people out or from hearing them or both." Slenderman explained. "Wow neat so Amethyst what were you saying?" I asked knowing they couldn't hear us now. "But then he foolishly gave me a clue Shadow can't see it from above because fly means above!" Amethyst explained. "Wow smart thinking" I said impressed. "Shelby can I see your-" I caught Amethyst off with "Wait humm I have an idea". So I concentrated on not wanting to see us. "Huh that's knew she IS clever". Slenderman said shocked. That was a sign that it worked. "Okay now they can't see us so continue please"? I asked. "So Shelby can I borrow your phone?" Amethyst asked. "Sure" I handed my phone to her. "Okay now to call Shadow and let him know not to fly here!" Amethyst said as she dialed Shadow's phone number.

Narrator-Now let's go back to Shadow and his phone is ringing.

Shadow-Hello?

Amethyst-Hey Shadow it me Amethyst I'm so glad you're out of jail so I know how you can find us. We are 10 miles west of your house but don't fly because it has a magical barrier that makes it look invisible from above.

Shadow-Will do don't worry I'm on my way.

Amethyst-Great but I am afraid that I won't be able to help fight our captors because there is a power neutralizing chip on me and is controlled the remotely so only Slivia can take it off!

Shadow-Wow! Wait I know what to do so just stay calm.

Amethyst-Really great well I gotta go bye.

Shadow-Bye.

Me-This was great we will be out of here today! Now I thought about letting them see, hear, and enter the room. And it worked. "Oh man I love this power but let me guess it only works in the mansion though right?" I asked Slenderman. "Actually wrong it's a magical side effect of witnessing all of this so it's like radioactive waste." Slenderman replied. "Wow well I'm starving" I said as we all went down stairs to eat breakfast.

Narrator-Meanwhile with Shadow was preparing for the 2nd biggest battle of his life.

Shadow-Okay I am ready(he heads for the mansion on foot)

Narrator-Meanwhile in the mansion.

Slenderman-Oh my phone is ringing. Hello

Jack-Hey Cus it's me Jack.

Slenderman-Auh hi Jack what's up!

Jack-I am coming over for a week long visit Dad said to see you're not still evil and I miss you!

Slenderman-Sweet when will you get here?

Jack-Tonight!

Slenderman-Really well I better get ready and I made some new friends and I can't wait for you to meet them!

Jack-Cool. We'll see you at dinner.

Slenderman-Yeah bye.

Silvia-Who was that my dear?(yeah she excepted his offer)

Slenderman-My second cousin Jack he his visiting for a week so let's get prepared!

Silvia-Wow awesome don't worry we will make sure he has the best visit yet!

Slenderman-Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11:The Vister and the escape

Shadow-(he just arrived home when someone knocks on my door)Um hi Greatchen's mom what's wrong?

Cadence-No first of all Twilight is missing! And now second where's Greatchen?!

Shadow-What?! As for Greatchen well she and my friends and my sister is doing their time in jail but they'll be back the day after tomorrow. But she is fine.

Cadence-Why is she in an alien prison?

Shadow-The attempted to break me out.

Cadence-Oh well what about Twilight!

Shadow-I have a pretty good idea but I hope I'm right for her and Amethyst's sake.

Narrator-While he went to go figure out a plan, later that night Doom entered Amethyst's dream.

Doom-Well what I have found out is a mixed bag so here's part one of the good stuff first!

Control brain-Shadow is not guilty! (it paused)

Doom here is the bad stuff.

Control brain-However Zim and the others still broke someone out prison so they will have to be published despite who they break out.

Zim-W-What?!

Control brain-So for your crime you will be whipped and be in prison for two days tomorrow is day one.(they begun whipping

Amethyst–NNNOOOOO!(she tried to look away but Doom won't let her)

Doom-Oh no you don't!

Narrator-Now they're in the prison cell.

Shadow-Guys are you okay? I-

Zim-We'll be fine now go save Amethyst without us!

Shadow-But Amethyst would never forgive me for leaving you like this-

Zim-GO THERE'S NO TIME TO LOSE GO(he had so many tears in his eyes falling as he said this)

Shadow- Don't worry I won't let you down!(he flew home)

Doom-Now part two of the good news!

Shadow-(he just arrived home when someone knocks on my door)Um hi Greatchen's mom what's wrong?

Cadence-No first of all Twilight is missing! And now second where's Greatchen?!

Shadow-What?! As for Greatchen well she and my friends and my sister is doing their time in jail but they'll be back the day after tomorrow. But she is fine.

Cadence-Why is she in an alien prison?

Shadow-The attempted to break me out.

Cadence-Oh well what about Twilight!

Shadow-I have a pretty good idea but I hope I'm right for her and Amethyst's sake.

Doom-But he will never find this place!

Amethyst-And why is that?

Doom-It's invisible to intruders! And you know that he loves to fly!

Amethyst-(she got an idea but for now she would have to humor him)NNNOOOOO (she starts sobbing)

Me-I went to wake Amethyst up when I saw that Twilight was wake and I said "Hi Twilight. I said and went to Amethyst's door when Twilight asked "What are you doing?" "Oh I always check on Amethyst in case she needs me to wake up from her dream. With Doom taunting her she will need that". I replied and went into Amethyst's room. She was sobbing in her sleep! "Amethyst wake up!" I said as I shook her. And she woke up and Doom appeared in front of me! "Gurrr you just lucky that was at the part where I watch Amethyst sob! I'm out of here I am starving!" Doom said then walked out of the room. "Amethyst what did he show you?" I cried. "That everyone who broke Shadow out was guilty, whipped, and stuck in the prison for today and tomorrow! But Shadow wasn't so he's back to save us! Doom tried to taunt me by saying that Shadow wouldn't be able to see this place and you know how Shadow loves to fly. But-". She stopped when we heard Silvia coming! I didn't want her to hear but there's nothing I can do. But then Silvia said "Okay guys let's ah!" She was walking to the door way but when she reached it, it looked like she hit her head on a invisible wall! "Huh what's going on"! Silvia screamed. "We don't know"? I said but then Silvia said "What was that I can't hear you!" Slenderman walked up to Silvia and said "Oh that's a power my guests get once they've entered my home it allows them to keep people out or from hearing them or both." Slenderman explained. "Wow neat so Amethyst what were you saying?" I asked knowing they couldn't hear us now. "But then he foolishly gave me a clue Shadow can't see it from above because fly means above!" Amethyst explained. "Wow smart thinking" I said impressed. "Shelby can I see your-" I caught Amethyst off with "Wait humm I have an idea". So I concentrated on not wanting to see us. "Huh that's knew she IS clever". Slenderman said shocked. That was a sign that it worked. "Okay now they can't see us so continue please"? I asked. "So Shelby can I borrow your phone?" Amethyst asked. "Sure" I handed my phone to her. "Okay now to call Shadow and let him know not to fly here!" Amethyst said as she dialed Shadow's phone number.

Narrator-Now let's go back to Shadow and his phone is ringing.

Shadow-Hello?

Amethyst-Hey Shadow it me Amethyst I'm so glad you're out of jail so I know how you can find us. We are 10 miles west of your house but don't fly because it has a magical barrier that makes it look invisible from above.

Shadow-Will do don't worry I'm on my way.

Amethyst-Great but I am afraid that I won't be able to help fight our captors because there is a power neutralizing chip on me and is controlled the remotely so only Slivia can take it off!

Shadow-Wow! Wait I know what to do so just stay calm.

Amethyst-Really great well I gotta go bye.

Shadow-Bye.

Me-This was great we will be out of here today! Now I thought about letting them see, hear, and enter the room. And it worked. "Oh man I love this power but let me guess it only works in the mansion though right?" I asked Slenderman. "Actually wrong it's a magical side effect of witnessing all of this so it's like radioactive waste." Slenderman replied. "Wow well I'm starving" I said as we all went down stairs to eat breakfast.

Narrator-Meanwhile with Shadow was preparing for the 2nd biggest battle of his life.

Shadow-Okay I am ready(he heads for the mansion on foot)

Narrator-Meanwhile in the mansion.

Slenderman-Oh my phone is ringing. Hello

Jack-Hey Cus it's me Jack.

Slenderman-Auh hi Jack what's up!

Jack-I am coming over for a week long visit Dad said to see you're not still evil and I miss you!

Slenderman-Sweet when will you get here?

Jack-Tonight!

Slenderman-Really well I better get ready and I made some new friends and I can't wait for you to meet them!

Jack-Cool. We'll see you at dinner.

Slenderman-Yeah bye.

Silvia-Who was that my dear?(yeah she excepted his offer)

Slenderman-My second cousin Jack he his visiting for a week so let's get prepared!

Silvia-Wow awesome don't worry we will make sure he has the best visit yet!

Slenderman-Thanks!


End file.
